The Soviet Ronalds INSANE Halloween Special!
'''The Soviet Ronalds INSANE Halloween Special! '''is a brand new special premiring on The RMDH Channel on Halloween. Plot Halloween (and It's Equestria counterpart Nightmare Night) is just around the corner, so Ronald McDonald decided that it would be a swell idea to throw a massive Halloween celebration in Ronald McDonald Hell, complete with a massive party, haunted house, and trick-or-treating for the kiddies! He then looks for help setting up this massive celebration, and soon, everyone in RMDH pitches in to start up the event. However a Kentucky Fried Enemy is listening. Ronald soon invites his best friend Discord, and then invites Princess Luna so she can dress up as Nightmare Moon for the party. He then sees if Vinyl Scratch and Octavia could provide music for the event as well. Finally, he gets his closest companions in on the celebration. They all (especially Sweetie Belle) get very excited for the event and go find Halloween costumes. Soon, the big day arrives. Everyone in RMDH is dressed up for the big Halloween celebration, and the Kaiju add some atmosphere by roaring and doing scary stuff. Soon Discord and Luna (now dressed up as Nightmare Moon) arrive and the celebration can fully begin! During the party, Ronald tells the scary story of the ghost of Colonel Sanders, and everyone is getting scared of the tale. Suddenly, a ghostly figure arrives and it looks like the ghost of Colonel Sanders! This sends everyone in a panic. However, the "ghost" is soon terrified by the apperance of "Nightmare Moon", and Ronald soon finds a projector that was controlled by the Colonel. His plans thwarted again, the Colonel leaves RMDH, and the Halloween celebration continues once more with swell activities like bobbing for apples. craploads of candy, a ''Luigi's Mansion-''styled haunted house, and trick or treating for the kidies! Characters *Ronald McDonald: The INSANE head of the Soviet Ronalds. He is celebrating Halloween and Nightmare Night with his friends. *Grimace: The purple testicle and Ronald's best friend. He dresses up like Batman. *King Dedede: A fat peinguin from Texas and 2nd head of the Soviet Ronalds. He dresses up like Santa Claus (he forgot it was Halloween) *Wario: the burger eating fatass of the group. He dresses up like a cowboy. *Donkey Kong: the banana eating ape and Wario's buddy. He dresses up like King Kong. *Shy Guy: the mysterious mask-wearer. He dresses up like Indiana Jones. *Metal Mario: the metallic version of Mario. He dresses up like a gangster. *Nigel Thornberry: a SMASHING geographer. He dresses up like a cheetah. *Tito: a Hawaiian bartender and proprietor of the Shore Shack. He dresses up like a native islander. *Twilight Sparkle: a unicorn pony who likes reading. She dresses up as Starswirl the Bearded. *Pinkie Pie: the party loving pony. She dresses up as Optimus Prime. *Sweetie Belle: a young unicorn and youngest Soviet Ronalds member. She dresses up as her alter-ego Sweetie Bot. *Vinyl Scratch: A DJ pony who provides music for the party. *Octavia: A chello-playing pony who also provides music for the party. *Princess Luna: Celestia's sister who arrives at the party as Nightmare Moon. *Discord: Ronald's former enemy turned best friend. *Colonel Sanders: Mascot of KFC and sworn enemy of Ronald. His "ghost" tries to ruin the party, but ultimately fails. Category:TV Specials Category:Holiday Specials Category:Soviet Ronalds Related Category:Swell